


More loser, less hero

by Adeilla



Series: Lydia loves Scott [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scott is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeilla/pseuds/Adeilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wishes Scott was more of a loser and less of a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More loser, less hero

Once upon a time she had told him that nobody likes a loser. Oh how she cursed herself for that now. How she wished he was a little bit more loser and a little less hero. 

”Are you crazy Scott? Run! Run the fuck away from here!” Stiles screamed at his friend and Lydia wished with her whole being that by some miracle Scott would listen, pleading silently in her head the same words, even though she knew it was useless. And as expected Scott stood his ground, not the slightest sense of doubt disturbing his features at Stiles words. So Lydia silenced her heart and did what every cell in her body told her not to.

”Go!”

It wasn’t more than a whisper but the entire room fell silent. Scott looked at her, something resembling hope in his eyes as he took two long strides to end up in front of her

”Save them!” She looked at him and tried to communicate what she knew: he had to do this, even if she hated that he did. He put his hand on either side of her arms and bent down until his brown eyes were at level with hers.

“Thank you!” he whispered and then he was off: half transformed in less than five steps. 

“LYDIA, WHAT THE HELL?!” Stiles roared and took over Scotts hold on her, but his touch was aggressive rather than comforting. She looked at him, a confused and detached look that only seemed to increase Stiles frustration. 

“He’ll die trying to save them, Lydia! He’ll go there, fight that thing and he’ll die!” 

She shook her head, because he thought she didn’t understand, but she did. She understood all too well, that was the problem. He was Scott McCall, putting himself at risk to save others is what he does. Oh, how she wished she could’ve fallen in love with a loser instead of a hero.


End file.
